Alex's Pokemon Journey!
by simple-dream-born
Summary: Alex is fifteen tears old boy with quite a feminine features. Alex decides to start his own pokemon journey and soon he meets Ash, Cilan and Iris. Alex joins them and so his story begins.


**Hi! I do not own any of Pokemon characters. **

**I own the OC character that i have created.**

**I hope you will like and please leave a comment.**

**Here are their ages.**

**Alex- 15**

**Ash-15**

**Iris-15**

**Cilan-17**

* * *

"_Today our heros are relaxing near a river._

_Cilan is making lunch while Ash and Irish are training their pokemons, Scraggy and Axev._

_Our heors don't know that today they will soon gain a new friend and traveling partner."_

"Scraggy, use headbutt!" Ash yelled.

Scraggy slowly but strongy hit Axew with his headbutt and Axew started crying.

"C'mon, Axew! You can do it! use Scratch." Iris yelled and Axew quickly stopped crying and started scratching Scraggy with his small nails.

Ash was about to give his pokemon an order when suddenly and they heard a pokemon's cry.

"Osh- Oshwat!" Ash's eyes widened as he heard the scream and quickly looked back at Cilan, just to see his Oshawott eating pokemon food.

"Oshawott!" the three kids heard a yell and they saw a peron running in their direction.

"Ash, in the water!" Iris yelled and now Ash noticed the small Oshawott that was beng carried away by the river.

Soon the person that was running run past them and without hesitation dived inside of the water.

"Ash, use Snivy to help them, the current is too strong!" Cilan yelled as he run next to the Ash and Iris and looked at the boy, that by now had swam till his Oshawott and was holding him in his arms.

"Right! Snivy, come on out!" Ash yelled and soon a Snivy emerged from Ash's pokeball.

"Snivy, use wine wip and help them."

"Sny." Snivy used her wine wip and soon was holding the boy, but because the runnet was too strong, Snivy was pulled inside of the river too.

"Snivy!" Ash yelled.

"Oh no!" Cilan gasped.

Lucky for them, the boy saw Snivy and swam to it, taking hold of it.

"Ash, get Snivy to use wine wip again." Cilan said and Ash nodded.

Before Ash could order his pokemon anything, the boy in the water pulled out his poke ball and threw it in the air.

"Seismitode!" The boy yelled and a big, blue frog like pokemon appeared in the water next to the boy.

Ash, Cilan and Iris were running along the shore to keep up with them.

"Seismitode, take Oshawott and Snivy to the shore, then come back for me." The boy said and Seismitode nodded.

The boy managed to push the two smaller pokemon's in Seismitode's hands and Seismitode swam to the shore easily, as if there wouldn't have been any obstacle to him.

"I got them, go for your trainer." Cilan said, as he was the first one to reach the frog like pokemon, who nodded in respinse and dived back inside the water to get his trainer.

"He went under the water, hurry!" Iris yelled as she saw the boy go under the water, as all the strength in his body gave out and he just couldn't fight the current anymore.

"Snivy!" Ash yelled as his pokemon jumped in his hands.

As soon as his pokemon was safe in his arms, he looked back the water, to try and spot the boy, who saved his pokemon. Ash's eyes widened as he saw Seismitode dive in the water and come up with uncounsus boy in his arms.

Seismitode swam till he was at the shore and Ash and Cilan pulled the boy out.

Seismitode looked with worried expression on his face and so did his Oshawott.

"hey, is a girl or a boy?" Ash asked as his eyes looked the uncounsus person in front of him.

The boy had light brown shoulder lengths hair, quite pail and soft skin, long eyelashes and pink plump lips.

He wore white oversized shirt with black scarf and black skinny jeans with gray sneakers.

"It's a boy, Ash, you kidd." Iris said but didn't avert her eyes from the pretty boy.

"Let's take him back to the camp and get him warm." Cilan said and everybody nodded.

Seismitode picked his trainer in his arms and started carrying him while the small Oshawott walked behind him.


End file.
